It's Been a While, Brother
by Alphawolf6999
Summary: "So many sins committed, so many lives stolen, and so much innocence slain by the sword. I do believe without contempt that I am the sole contributor to my sins. I know not how you feel about my mistakes. We never spoke on it in the few short moments that we weren't trying to kill each other. I am sorry for leaving you so blind. But the blind seem to be in the light nowadays."


**Author's Note: Just a quick note everyone. Sorry for my long absence. I just came up with this on the fly. Just a side note. I have lazily been working on a nice HTTYD story. It should be done shortly after this is posted. Just wanted to update. Thanks for reading. God bless y'all. Amen.**

 **Disclaimer: All don't reserved to their respective owners. No money here.**

 _Proverbs 17:17 KJV Bible_

" _A friend loveth at all times, and a brother is born for adversity"_

 **It's Been a While, Brother**

 _Dear Brother Soren,_

 _It's been a while Soren. I feel I can't count the number of moons that have past since we'd last "encountered" one another. For that I hold great shame. Mostly in that I cannot bring myself to even face my own flesh and blood. It's a pity. But if there is one thing I know of pity, it's for the weak. Maybe it's just that old Pure One's spirit in me trying to be a little rebellious. Can't help it sadly. I hope you can forgive me and just ignore the matter._

 _Brother, I do believe that neither of us are ignorant as to why I inquire of you now. It's no secret around this barren wasteland of a desert that you've been wed. I wish to congratulate you first off for your success. I know it isn't much, but it's all my sanity will grant me. This and a few other things I hope talk about in this letter will be written._

 _As you know I have been banished since the defeat of the Pure One's so many years ago. Though owl's did not give me this punishment, I feel it was more from above. God's great condemnation upon me for all my barbarism. However, I rather not dwell on that matter. This is something else I believe needs to be rectified._

 _Soren, in this many moons that I've been gone I've had a plethora of time to contemplate all that I've done over these years. And I've come to a few startling self revelations that I believe I must work out. Not only with myself, but with you and our family._

 _I have come to the realization that I've been the largest shame upon our family in generations. Not even Moroke the Savage was as cursed and wretched as me. He slaughtered for money and power. I did it for some half hearted self righteous attempt at glory. I'm a monster of an owl, and I believe you and the world knows that._

 _So many sins committed, so many lives stolen, and so much innocence slain by the sword. I do believe without contempt that I am the sole contributor to my sins. I know not how you feel about my mistakes. We never spoke on it in the few short moments that we weren't trying to kill each other. I am sorry for leaving you so blind. But the blind seem to be in the light nowadays._

 _I write this letter to not only apologize, but to hopefully correct some of the wrong I've done._

 _I know that I can never express the emotions that should be shown and felt to prove to you how sorry I am. I have spent five years in solitude in the middle of scorching desert crying every night over my iniquity. I pray to God every day to be forgiven. Though I know His love is greater than ours, pride is a key is "Owl's Justice."_

 _I know many have hunted for me. Mostly because of all of the Owl's I've killed that have tried to find me. I admit that a few were close in taking my life, but none were a match for my skills of barbarity. My ability to maimed and kill has been my greatest curse and blessing since I first arose out of the ashes of St. Agelious. But that curse is mine to carry. It will die with me and my thoughts. I promise you that._

 _I know that I cannot pay men even in blood the debt I owe into them. Neither will my works of good ever justify my crimes. So, to ease this burden I have made an ultimatum._

 _This was for myself, however. It has been carried out and is likely being done as you read this now. I hope you don't fight them when they come for me. They will only hurt you and your family. I pray you dont get mixed up when they deal their "justice." My only advice for you is to let it happen._

 _I have just sent out seven anonymous letters carrying information about locations for several Pure One remnants hideouts and lairs. As well as the locations of several troublesome raiding gangs and such out here in the desert of Kuneer._

 _This is one more thing that I have sent, though. I told you I felt owls will deal their "justice" and that you should not fight it. I was referring to the fact that I have also included in each letter, including this one, my current location. It is only for the best._

 _Brother, they are going to kill me. I know there will be no fair trial and proper execution. Even the Guardians will not keep the oath as they rip my body to pieces. "Owl's Justice" must be dealt. It's society's way of playing God on the judgement seat. They will condemn me to Hagsmire and the like without indignation. Even when the flames will rip my body apart, no kne will cry._

 _I know people. And they don't forgive demons._

 _So my brother, I finish with this. I simply wish to state how much I love you. I do brother. I have come to see that there is no point in anger anymore. Chaos is chaos. No matter what label you put on it. And I will not let hatred keep my from the truth. If there's anything left in my integrity I will let it be that._

 _And brother please, spare you mourning if you will have any for me. It will only bring you backlash, and if you even care enough to read to these words, then please don't get hurt for me. There's no point in suffering for the dead._

 _Don't even consider naming your children after me if you have any. Especially not for some farcical notion of family honor. You know how I feel about that. If you have any respect for my life, then you let the world forget my death._

 _Please, that my only request of you. Just honor me by forgetting about me. It's for this best._

 _Brother, please know that I did not write this letter to torment you, but I wrote it to show you that I'm still an owl. I have a heart. I feel like I have to prove that at least to the person who has more write than any to hate me. Just remember that._

 _Brother, I bid you farewell. I hope life and God treats you well. I hope you can still love me even when that do hate me. Thank you brother._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kludd a.k.a. Metal Beak._

 _P.S. I love you._

 _P.S.S I always loved the name Scorcher_


End file.
